


Just like this

by emkayss



Category: Free!
Genre: Day One - Gender, F/F, fem!reigisa, reigisa week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayss/pseuds/emkayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wakes up with Nagisa. She's a little surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to reigisa week! This fic is *technically* a sequel to [X and Y](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1946979) but it's not necessary to read before this one (But if you do want to, as an extra fem!reigisa day surprise, I added a little bit of new content! Woo!) Anyways, this may be all you see of me this week, so come join me on [tumblr](emkayss.tumblr.com) and enjoy fem!reigisa day. (Also, if you see any kind of spelling/grammatical mistakes PLEASE let me know! This thing is horribly unbeta-ed!)

When the sun comes up, everything feels the same as it did the day before. Pretty much. Rei’s still worried about her chemistry exam next week, and she still needs to knock a few seconds off her relay time if she can manage, that much is the same. But when the sun rises, when Rei wakes up, something has changed. There’s something there she’s not used to. There’s an arm flung over her waist, tucked underneath. There are warm legs mixing with her own. Toes pressing into her calves. Rei checks over her shoulder, and, yeah, she’s still there, Nagisa’s still passed out and snoring with her head tucked into Rei’s hair. Rei had never thought that she could even enjoy being the little spoon, but here she is. The little spoon. Nagisa’s little spoon.

(Not that Rei has any problem with this; she’s been dreaming up situations that aren’t all that far off from this for weeks. This is like, it’s like, Rei doesn’t even _know_ what it’s like, her half-asleep brain can’t figure it out, and that makes her blush.)

Rei settles herself into Nagisa’s arms and closes her eyes, lets the walls of her room fall away, the desk, table, bookshelf, so it’s just the two of them tucked into each other, like a letter in an envelope, like Cinderella’s slipper. Just like this.

For a while, Rei’s stuck in this world where it’s just her and Nagisa, who might be her girlfriend, (Rei still isn’t one percent sure as to what happened the night before) who is currently making funny little noises in her sleep, (Rei’s trying really hard to not laugh and wake her up) who might be the person Rei wants to spend the rest of her life with. Right now, at least.

The sun rises just so, and Rei’s used to the way it hits her square in the eyes. She shifts around, so the light catches the back of her head instead, and there’s Nagisa, slowly waking up, (Probably from Rei flipping over. She feels a little guilty about that.) and blinking away sleep. She sucks a long breath in through her nose and smiles.

“Hey,” She says. Her voice is only barely working and her eyes won’t stay open, but Nagisa’s awake enough to lift her head a bit and open her mouth to ask a question. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up.” Rei’s not surprised that her voice is equally croaky as Nagisa’s.

Nagisa lets her eyes stay closed as she says in only half sarcasm, “Rei-chan doesn’t know what time it is?”

Rei flattens herself on her back instead of answering, pulls the covers up and over her and Nagisa a little more. Nagisa shifts so she’s curled around Rei, and Rei turns her head so their faces meet.

“Let’s sleep in,” Rei whispers. She doesn’t thinks she’s ever said that out loud before, (Has she even thought it?) and the idea is even more enticing with the warm, sleepy smile Nagisa gives her, and all Rei ever wants to do again is sleep in when Nagisa leans in and presses a kiss to her nose.

“You’re so full of great ideas lately, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, slowly, letting her smile sneak into her words. Then she closes her eyes, and is officially back asleep when her mouth parts and drool starts to pool on Rei’s shoulder. For some reason, Rei smiles and she wraps her arms around Nagisa and pulls her a little close, because she’s pretty sure she’s allowed to now.

Rei’s also pretty sure she doesn’t mind what she woke up to, either.

* * *

Who knows how many hours later, Rei wakes up again. This time, the sun doesn’t catch her in the eyes, and she doesn’t need to roll over to figure out Nagisa’s gone. There’s no slow, careful breathing that Rei had fallen back asleep to, no warm skin touching hers. Rei thinks everything’s been a dream. That she didn’t confess last night and fall asleep with her best friend, that she didn’t wake up a few hours earlier and had a half-asleep conversation. That it had simply been another one of Rei’s dreams, only some kind of rabid wish. At least, Rei thinks, rolling onto her back, they hadn’t been having sex. Rei’s so glad those dreams are over.

There’re footsteps outside Rei’s room, stopping, turning to open the door probably, and Rei dismisses all thoughts of sex with Nagisa, with another girl, from her head. She’s expecting it to be her mom, to wake her up and tell her to get on with her day, to be just as confused as Rei is about her sleeping in. What Rei’s not expecting is for Nagisa to waddle in, hair puffy and everywhere, eyes a little red, with two mugs of something steaming between her hands.

“Nagisa-kun? You’re here?” Rei’s sitting up now, a little more than vaguely surprised and starting to believe that last night was nowhere near a dream. Nagisa sets the drinks down on the table and shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Nagisa says, a little dubious. “I just snuck out to pee and your mom was up and asked if we wanted something to drink.” Rei nods, a little out of it.

“Why? Where are you? Rei-chan?” Nagisa moves to sit beside Rei on the bed, and takes her hand, and Rei thinks this a lot like last night, and, God, she does not want to cry again.

“Sorry. I’m here. I’m just surprised that you’re here, I guess. Surprised about last night,” Rei explains, slowly, carefully, not at all like how she confessed. This is going good, she thinks, she and Nagisa are going to talk and they are going to start where they left off last night, they are going to figure out their relationship and how things are going to progress. This is good.

And it is; they talk, Nagisa tells Rei her side of the story. Rei’s happy hear her crush was mutual; Nagisa’s had a crush on her since Rei was first recruited to the swim team, Rei learns as they drink the cups of tea Nagisa brought. Rei apologizes for keeping it a secret for so long, for making Nagisa wait for so much longer than she has to figure this out. Nagisa laughs, says it’s alright, they’re here now. They’re here now, and they’re both smiling, grinning, so, _so_ happy, and when Nagisa does leave Rei can’t exactly concentrate on her book, can’t exactly concentrate on _anything_.

On Monday morning, Rei meets Nagisa in their usual spot on the train, and leans into Nagisa to kiss her on the cheek, because they’re girlfriends now, _girlfriends_ , so Rei does it because she can. Nagisa doesn’t let go of her hand, not when they get funny looks from the other commuters, not when they step off and make their way to the school grounds, not after school when Makoto grins at them and Haru gives them a vague and approving nod and Gou scolds them for not having gotten together sooner, not when they walk in together to face whatever it is they have to face. Not ever.


End file.
